Disney Continental Drift
Disney Continental Drift is an upcoming CGI animated movie produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It stars returning actresses Kristen Bell, Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Idina Menzel, and actor Alan Tudyk and stars new actors Benedict Cumberbatch, Will Arnett, Antonio Banderas, Sylvester Stallone, Kelsey Grammer, Jeremy Irons, Brie Larson, Sebastian Stan, Vince Vaughn, Omarion, Richard Ian Cox, Jonah Hill, and James Earl Jones. The 59th animated Disney feature, it is also released on Disney+, alongside Disney In The House: The Movie, and Thidwick The Big Hearted Moose. The plot follows Princess Anna (Kristen Bell), Vanellope Von Schweetz (Sarah Silverman), and Judy Hopps (Ginnifer Goodwin) sent across the ocean to defeat the evil Orca King (Will Arnett). It was a commercial success, behind Disney/Pixar's Toy Story 3, and grossed $100,000.57. It was also the 3rd highest grossing animated film in 2020, behind Toys To Life, and Seatropilis. The film was directed by Bryon Howard and Rich Moore, and produced by Clark Spencer. This is the one of the last Disney movies to credit John Lasseter, as he departed from the Walt Disney Company on December 31, 2018, and the film was executive-produced by Dorothy McKim, Phil Johnston, and Stephen J. Anderson, along with Lasseter. It also has a screenplay by Jared Bush, Jennifer Lee, and Jim Reardon, a story by Phil Johnston, alongside Howard and Moore. Kristen-Anderson Lopez and Robert Lopez were hired to write new songs for the film. John Powell composed the film's score. The film was released on November 3, 2020 at the El Capitan Theater, and November 25, 2020 in theaters worldwide. Plot On November 2017, Judy Hopps is showing children walking sticks, but the walking sticks leap on her. She tries to get them off, but she is carried away from Zootopia and across the sea to a place she winds up in called Sugar Rush. She tries to find a way out, but suddenly meets Vanellope Von Schweetz. They go to the kart bakery to make an escape boat. When they complete the boat, a shark chases them, destroying the boat and flinging them into the kingdom of Arendelle. At Arendelle, they meet and befriend the beautiful princess Anna, who shows them around the castle. She introduces them to Elsa, but she refuses to allow them in the kingdom, resulting in an argument between them. As Vanellope finds Elsa's warnings ridiculous, a drift takes them out of the kingdom, and Anna begs to get back. After surviving a wild storm, they find themselves on an island and encounter Octopus, and his partner Mole, who tell them to defeat Orca King once and for all. But when they get there, however, they are knocked out. They are also tied up on boards. Orca King sings a shanty to get them to stay, but Anna refuses, resulting in a battle that sinks the ship. They rescue Jaguar, who berates them for their foolish actions. The next morning, Jaguar spots a island. They arrive there, only to sense danger and realize that King Orca had set an elk stampede to kill them utterly. Vanellope, Anna, and Judy save themselves, but Orca King betrays Jaguar and sends her to her death. Heartbroken, Anna, Vanellope, and Judy mourn for the loss of their friend, but continue on their journey anyway. They encounter tigers, who direct them through a blizzard as the way. They seem to be getting close, but unfortunately, they are attacked by two real orcas and narrowly escape. Meanwhile, after realizing Anna was right, Elsa sails off to find Anna, Judy, and Vanellope. When they arrive, she apologizes for her selfishness and they team up to end Orca King's plan. As Vanellope and Judy fight off Freaky and Jones, alongside Elsa distracting the army, to no avail, Anna steals King Orca's staff and aims it at him, resulting in his demise, but Vanellope is carried into the sky. Judy, Anna and Elsa tempt to rescue her, and when the balloons pop, Anna rescues Vanellope from falling to her death. After that they return to their own homes and they promise never to forget each other. In a mid-credits scene, Vanellope, Judy, and Anna, (still back at their own homes) stay in touch with each other through video chats. In a post-credits scene, Octopus and Mole star in a teaser reaction and close the movie. Cast Kristen Bell as Anna, the adventurous princess of Arendelle and Elsa's sister. Sarah Silverman as Vanellope, a high-spirited racer and president of Sugar Rush. Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps, a bunny who works at the Zootopia Police Department Idina Menzel as Elsa, the queen of Arendelle and Anna's sister. Benedict Cumberbatch as Octopus, a heroic sea creature who is Mole's partner. Will Arnett as Orca King, a inconsiderate, mean, horrid orca with human legs and is Octopus's arch-enemy. Brie Larson as Jaguar, a spotted wild cat who is killed in a stampede. Kelsey Grammer as Freaky, a orange lizard who works for King Orca. Jeremy Irons as Bones, a green lizard who works for King Orca. Antonio Banderas as Mole, a critter who is Octopus's partner. Sylvester Stallone as Tiger, leader of a tiger pack who knows the way to the Switchback Path. Alan Tudyk as a big-hearted, fun sweetheart who is Elsa's advisor. Vince Vaughn as Orca Guard 1#, one of King Orca's guards. Sebastian Stan as Orca Guard 2# one of King Orca's guards. Omarion as Orca Guard 3#, one of King Orca's guards. Richard Ian Cox as Orca Guard 4#, one of King Orca's guards. Additionally, Jonah Hill and James Earl Jones are cast in undisclosed roles. Screenwriter Jared Bush voices Nick Wilde, while Nicholas Cage voices Chief Bogo, alongside children voiced by Benjamin Flores Jr., Miranda Cosgrove, Katie Lopez, and E.G. Daily. Also, Vitamin C, Anna Taylor-Joy, and Justin Bieber voice racers Candlehead, Taffyta, and Rancis. Production In 2015, it was announced that a 2020 film was a go. On December 28, 2015, Kristen Bell and Sarah Silverman confirmed to reprise their roles as Anna and Vanellope in the film. After "Zootopia" was completed, Ginnifer Goodwin announced her return as Judy Hopps for the film. On August 12, 2016, directors Byron Howard and Rich Moore announced the plot; "Anna, Vanellope and Judy are taken to defeat Orca King." On March 2017, Brie Larson signed in for her role. John Lasseter was acting as executive producer until he left the film between his positions at Pixar, Walt Disney Animation Studios, and DisneyToon Studios in June 2018. Phil Johnston, Dorothy McKim, and Stephen J. Anderson became executive producers, sharing the credit together, along with Lasseter. In October 2018, Kelsey Grammer, Jeremy Irons, Sylvester Stallone, and Antonio Banderas were cast. In November 2018, the filmmakers revealed that the film would not continue "Ralph Breaks The Internet" or "Frozen 2", but instead be a stand-alone spin-off taking place in 2017 and continue "Zootopia". J.D. Evermore was originally considered for the role of Octopus, but in October 2018, he dropped out and was replaced by Benedict Cumberbatch. On March 2020, Alan Tudyk confirmed his return. After the completion of "Toys To Life" in May 30, 2020, Idina Menzel reprised her role as Elsa, alongside Will Arnett voicing King Orca. The first trailer was released on February 27, 2020. A second trailer was released on June 12, 2020. A sneak peek on Disney Channel premiered on August 19, 2020. A final trailer that included the Kane Brown song "Live Forever" was released on September 5, 2020. In July 2020, it was announced that Vince Vaughn, Sebastian Stan, Omarion, Richard Ian Cox, Jonah Hill, and James Earl Jones had joined the cast. Home media Disney Continental Drift was released on DVD on February 6, 2021, alongside its Blu-ray release. Trivia Jeremy Irons and James Earl Jones's first Disney animated film together since 1994's The Lion King. The 4th Disney film for Kelsey Grammer, after Runaway Brain, Toy Story 2, and Teacher's Pet. The first movie with three characters from Wreck It Ralph, Frozen, and Zootopia. The 8th Disney animated film for Alan Tudyk, after <''Wreck It Ralph'', Frozen, Big Hero 6, Zootopia, Moana, Ralph Breaks The Internet, and Frozen 2. Vanellope's first appearance in a film not composed by Henry Jackman or Mark Mothersbaugh. Brie Larson's 4th PG-rated film, after "Madison", "Sleepover" and "Hoot". Sylvester Stallone and Antonio Banderas previously worked together on "Assassins", and "Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over". The 4th film to be directed by Byron Howard, after "Bolt", "Tangled", and "Zootopia". The 3rd Disney film to be directed by Rich Moore, after "Wreck-It Ralph", "Zootopia", and "Ralph Breaks The Internet". The 7th film to be produced by Clark Spencer, after "Lilo & Stitch", "Bolt", "Winnie The Pooh", "Wreck It Ralph", "Zootopia", and "Ralph Breaks The Internet". The 59th Disney animated feature. In the credits, Brian T. Delaney's Wreck-It Ralph is credited, even though he did not appear. The orca sounds for the two real orcas were provided by Frank Welker who was not credited in the film. Kristen Bell and Will Arnett had previously worked together on "When In Rome", and "Teen Titans Go!: To The Movies". Brie Larson's first animated film. She usually appears in live-action films. The 2nd Disney animated film composed by John Powell, after "Bolt". The 5th animated film with Jonah Hill and Will Arnett together, after "Horton Hears A Who!", "The Lego Movie", "The Lego Batman Movie", and "The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part." The 3rd animated film for Benedict Cumberbatch, after Penguins Of Madagascar, and The Grinch Soundtrack "Coming Around The Mountain" - Kristen Bell, Sarah Silverman, and Ginnifer Goodwin "Defeat King Orca" - Kristen Bell, Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Benedict Cumberbatch, and Antonio Banderas "Master of the Orcas" - Will Arnett, Brie Larson, Kelsey Grammer and Jeremy Irons "Elsa's Opera" - Idina Menzel "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" - Kelly Clarkson "The Lizards" - Phish "King Orca vs Octopus" - John Powell "Walking Sticks" - John Powell "Vanellope Von Schweetz" - John Powell "Bake A Boat" - John Powell "Shark Attack" - John Powell "Taken Out Of Arendelle" - John Powell "Storm" - John Powell "Octopus" - John Powell "Encountering King Orca" - John Powell "Sinking The Ship" - John Powell "Jaguar" - John Powell "Elk Stampede" - John Powell "Jaguar Dies" - John Powell "The Tigers" - John Powell "Two Orcas Are Attacking Us!" - John Powell "Elsa's Realization" - John Powell "King Orca's Demise" - John Powell "Returning To Our Own Homes" - John Powell MPAA Rating The film will be rated PG by the MPAA for some action and rude humor.